1. Field of Invention
This invention discloses a novel device for delivering air processed to increase its humidity into an oil burning furnace either directly into the combustion zone of the furnace, into an oil gun of the furnace, or into both the combustion zone and the oil gun. This invention also discloses the addition of ozone to the processed air.
My invention specifically relates to the art of oil burner type furnaces and the economic production of air processed to increase its humidity and further processing air to add ozone. The introduction of the processed air increases the thermal efficiency of oil combustion by what is conjected to be a catalyzing reaction.
2. Description of Prior Art
The theories of injecting air processed to increase its humidity or adding ozone into a furnace or internal combustion engine in order to assist combustion are well known. A variety of devices for delivering air process to increase its humidity both into furnaces and internal combustion engines are well known in the art. However, none of the prior art discloses the novel method of producing and conveying processed air either into the combustion zone in a fluid type furnace, into an oil gun of the furnace or into both the oil gun and the combustion zone as the present invention. No prior art device discloses adding ozone to the air processed to increase its humidity as in my invention. Further, none of the prior art discloses the advantageous introduction of said processed air at the base of the flame in the combustion zone of an oil burning furnace or into the oil gun in the manner as economical as the present invention.
One example of water vapor assisted oil guns used in home heating plants in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,819. This discloses both the method of introduction of minute quantities of water vapor directly into an oil gun from a liquid source that may be covered by oil, and an apparatus for adding water vapor to an intake blower portion of the oil gun from a liquid container. The air is conveyed to the liquid container from another portion of the intake blower and bubbled through water to create water vapor which is then passed back into the intake blower and out into a combustion zone.
My invention is distinguishable over U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,819 in that I produce water vapor from a water container without any oil covering. Further, in one embodiment air processed to increase its humidity is entered directly into the combustion zone rather than into the gun. In another embodiment, air drawn from the atmosphere and processed to increase its humidity is directed into the oil gun rather than removing air from a point downstream on the oil gun and adding it upstream. The third embodiment of my invention is also distinguishable over prior art in that atmospheric air is processed to increase its humidity and directed both into the oil gun and the combustion zone at the base of the flame in a manner that the spray is in a shape similar to that of the flame.